


Happy Birthday, Love.

by imjaebeoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #jnhficexchange, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, here goes nothing, the title is shitty and uncreative i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebeoms/pseuds/imjaebeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If looks could kill, his phone would be a pile of burnt metals by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Love.

If looks could kill, his phone would be a pile of burnt metals by now. He had been glaring at his phone ever since he woke up, cursing at it and clutching it like a lifeline, in hope of getting a call or a message from a certain Kim Jongin. The latter is currently missing in action, no phone call and no messages whatsoever. It was like his existence had been wiped out of the face of The Earth because Kyungsoo had tried asking his lover's friends about his whereabouts but so far, he got zilch. 

To say that he was miserable was an understatement, he missed his boyfriend so badly that he would be in a plane to Massachusetts by now if not for the fact that he was a struggling university student on a budget. Now, don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he was being a clingy little baby or anything, they had spent days without talking to each other before but it had never gone this far. It's been a week for God's sake, not to mention that it was his birthday and Jongin had never forgotten his birthday, not even when he forgot his own birthday. 

He huffed and tossed his phone into the bed, which bounced off the bed and landed harshly on the floor but Kyungsoo didn’t give a damn and just left it there, and threw himself not so gently into the bed. It wasn’t even noon yet but he just wanted the bad day to be over and wallow in self-pity in the comfort of his own bed. 

He was already half asleep when the doorbell rang. Too sleepy and grumpy to open the damn door, he didn't even budge and pretended to be asleep. But it looked like The Gods were hell bent on making his day even worse. The doorbell rang two more times before Kyungsoo dragged himself out of the bed with a loud groan. He stomped his way across the small apartment, silently cursing at whoever rang the damn doorbell and opened the door with so much force that it bounced off the wall, almost hitting him if not for the hand that reached out to steady the door but gone unnoticed by Kyungsoo. He looked up to the stranger who had the audacity to disturb his beauty sleep with the bitchiest expression that he could muster. However, he was cut short because he was not expecting a hot and handsome boy standing in front of his door clad in a printed shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans accompanied with a boyish grin that he grew to love so much. 

"What do you- OH MY GOD, JONGINNIE!" The next thing that Jongin knew, he got his arms full of his lover, glomping him and engulfing him in a bone crushing hug, clinging onto him like a baby koala. "I miss you so fucking much, you idiot." Kyungsoo whispered quietly against his shoulder. 

"I know, I miss you too, baby." The younger slipped an arm around his boyfriend's tiny waist and used the other one to stroke his hair softly. They stood there quietly for a minute, just enjoying each other's presence while holding each other.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand here all day." Jongin being the idiot that he was, couldn't resist ruining the moment and got smacked on the head for being an idiot. 

"You just ruined the moment, you shit." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and left his grinning boyfriend to trail after him. 

He sat down on the sofa, pouting and pretending to sulk. Jongin sat down beside him and hugged him sideways. "I thought you are happy to see me." Jongin said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Where were you this whole week? You didn’t contact me at all.” Kyungsoo huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if trying to deliver a message that said ‘I’m mad at you’ without actually saying it.

“I know, I’m sorry. I was busy.” He explained while resting his chin on the older’s shoulder and continued. “Well, not really but I want to surprise you. Forgive me?”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to give in so he kept silent and turned his head to the side, refusing to look at his lover, knowing very well that he would give in right away if he looked at his boyfriend’s face because he knew that his boyfriend is using his puppy face. When will he learn how to say no to that puppy face?

"Hey, look at me! I miss looking at that beautiful face of yours, you know." At his lover's cheesy words, he hid his face in his palms, trying to hide his quickly reddening face from his lover. It’s no use though, because Jongin knew fully well what his words did to him, precisely, he knew what to do and say to turn him into a blushing mess.

"Well, I guess I have to force you then." Kyungsoo was about to ask what his boyfriend meant by that when he felt calloused hands prying his hands off his face and wet kisses being peppered into his face, turning him into a giggling mess. The force of his kisses made Kyungsoo fell onto his back with the younger hovering on top of him. "Stop- Jongin, stop it! It’s disgusting!" He squealed and trashed around, trying to get his boyfriend to stop but failed miserably. 

"Say that you love me." Jongin demanded, still attacking the older's face with wet kisses, silently having fun teasing his lover. 

“I love you.” Kyungsoo managed to croak it out in between his laughter and when his boyfriend didn’t stop his attacks, he added. “So much.”

The younger finally stopped after pecking his lips and pulled away with a smile that made him fell for the younger a little harder. Jongin cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and looked at him with so much love and raw adoration. “Happy birthday, love.”


End file.
